Hero's Duty
by Ashcrash24
Summary: A grumpy reader leads to a serious attempt by America to make you happy again! :D


Hero's Duty AmericaxReader  
Things today were just not going your way. The morning started off bad and it only seemed to get worse as you half-listened to your English teacher go on and on about who knows what. Your normal happy, cheerful self had been replaced by some dark and dreadful creature that seemed to have something against the whole world.  
You had been thinking about how stupid and pointless this class was when suddenly something hit you in the back of the head.  
Ready to go all Russia mode in them you turn around to see your best friend Alfred Jones, the self-proclaimed 'hero', gesturing for you to open the paper ball that lay at your feet.  
Annoyed, you turn around only to get hit in the head again. Not even bothering to look behind you, you give the paper ball a sharp kick and it went soaring back to its owner.  
"Miss. (L/n) kindly refrain from throwing objects in my classroom." Your English teacher, Mr. Kirkland, scolded.  
You, at this point, had had enough. Your face got all red and you had to bite your lip, hard enough to draw blood, to keep from screaming.  
"Um, (y/n), are you alright? You're turning purple..." Mr. Kirkland asked.  
"Obviously she's not ok, dude! And since I'm the hero I'll take her to the nurse!" Alfred shouted, sweeping you up in his arms with inhuman speed, before whispering, or speaking like a normal person, "It's her time of the month."  
"Fu-" Alfred put his hand over your mouth before you could unleash a long string of profanities.  
"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Al's hot breath tickled the back of you neck and despite your foul mood you couldn't help but blush a tad bit.  
You nodded ever so softly as Mr. Kirkland spoke, "Well I suppose it's-"  
Alfred was out the door before he could finish, "No running in the halls, bloody wanker!"  
The moment you got in the halls you started to struggle to get out of Al's arms but it was useless considering he was actually really strong even though he practically lived on McDonald's.  
"What's the matter dudette? You're acting all weird and it's starting to freak me out!" Alfred said nervously.  
A ghost of a smile flashed on your face before you resumed your struggling, "Let me go Alfred, I have to get to class." You say icily managing to get your feet on the floor...but trapping yourself against Al's chest in the process.  
"If you won't tell me what's wrong the hero will just have to find a way to make you smile again!" Alfred said determinedly.  
"No offense Alfie, but I just want to get back to class and get this day over with," you say tiredly.  
"Sorry (nickname), but that isn't an option." Alfred replied deviously before grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the school.  
.*Al's p.o.v*.  
Dragging (y/n) out of the school I had my mind set on making her smile. I took her to (fav. restaurant) since at the mention of McDonald's. We went to see "The Conjuring" and for some reason she seemed even more annoyed than when we entered, I mean I didn't scream THAT much... We were eating ice cream and I couldn't help but begin to lose hope. (Y/n) was normally so happy and cheerful, usually she was the one everyone went to for help. She was the who seemed like nothing could bring her down...it was one of the reasons I fell, and still am falling, in love with her.  
Finishing her ice cream (y/n) sighs, "I really appreciate this Alfie and I'm feeling better now so I think I'll head home." She forces a smile onto her face and gets up to leave.  
Before she can walk away I rush to stand up and take her hand, taking a deep breath I say, "(Y/n) wait! I uh- I know you're not ok and I know it takes a lot to wipe that beautiful smile off your face," she blushes a little at this. "But I'm the hero, and it's the hero's duty to bring that smile back. And (y/n), when your sad it makes me sad and it's because...I love you, dudette. I have since the first time I saw you back in grade school."  
The whole time I had avoided looking at her but the sound of laughter made me look up, fearing the worst. In front of me (y/n) stood with a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face as her body racked with uncontrollable giggles.  
Taking this as I sign of rejection, "I'm sorry, I understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to let you know. I'll just go-"  
"I'm not laughing at you, you silly American!" You say wiping tears from your eyes.  
"But if not me what..?" I say utterly confused.  
"You said _duty_," you giggled.  
I facepalmed, "I just confessed to you, which you haven't answered by the way, and all that caught your attention was the word _DUTY_?"  
"Of course I love you idiot! I was all upset in the first place because I didn't think you felt the same way about me!" You say, smiling brightly.  
"Really?" I ask, thinking it was a dream. When you nodded I asked hesitantly, "(Y/n), do you mind if I ...kissed-"  
I was abruptly cut off when a pair of soft, sweet lips pressed themselves against mine. It didn't take me long to wrap my arms around your small form pulling you closer, I could feel you melt into the kiss and I licked the bottom of your lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth slightly and I dove in, wanting to explore every nook and cranny in your warm cavern. All too soon you pulled away, both of our faces were flushed and we were both breathing heavy.  
"At least I know how to make you laugh now!" I say laughing my signature laugh.  
"Don't even think about Alfred F. Jones." You say threateningly.  
I just grin, that information would come in handy someday but for now I was just happy to be with you, "So will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course," you say smiling, "how about we go back to my house and have a superhero-athon?"  
"Hell yeah!" I cheer, fist pumping the air.  
Putting my arm around your shoulders, I pull you close. After all, it is a hero's _duty_ to make his girl happy.

**The End~**

**A/N: god I'm so immature! xD I haven't uploaded anything on this account in a while so I figured i'd publish this, I have a few more stories on my deviantart account my username is Ashcrash24 if you're interested in reading them. For those if you following my England x reader (I'll show you magic!) I'll try to update that soon! I love reading your guys comments so those are very much welcomed and if you have a certain hetailia reader insert you want written then just post it in your comment! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
